Game life
by ASKNB
Summary: Un solo detonante destruye vidas. "-¿Quién diría que los humanos sean tan interesantes?-" Olivia jugando descubrió como reparar todo con el simple juego de la vida. Para el foro: Yo amo Hetali el reto JUEGO DE ROL Disfruten :D


**Holi, este fic se basa en un What if del rol Academy; el cual Scott y Anya no se da, Victoria (2p Nyo! Russia) llega a la escuela antes de lo pensado y se queda con Lin (Macau); en este fic usaré el nombre de Guiselle (Mónaco) y al adorable Scott Allistor (Escocia)**

 **Advierto: No hay SMUT pero es bonita esta parejita. -w-**

 **Espero les guste al igual que yo :D bye-bye**

* * *

Algo ocurrió, algo se rompió, sus ratos de gustar se volvieron un enamoramiento del cual ya no podría salir, quería gritar, quería matar a quien le quitó su amor, quería muchas cosas pero sobre todo a Lin pero ya no se dio.

Olivia sabía lo que pasaba sin estar en aquella escuela; descubrió que cambiando algunas piezas todo cambiaría, ese roto corazón no era suyo pero no iba a estar solo y sin reparar por mucho tiempo.

Lin Shun Wang fue golpeado por dos chicas (no físicamente) sino que declarando su amor, una rusa y una monegasca.

Por otro lado un escocés ya se empezaba a hartar de lo infantil, infiel y mala que era la mujer que consideraba amar.

Las piezas ya estaban hechadas, la Inglesa se divertía con el aquél juego llamado vida ¿qué pasaría? ¿qué ocurre con los futuros alternos? La chica descubrió ese divertido juego una vez, se interesó por los humanos tanto que decidió jugar con ellos.

-¡Me tienes harto Anya! Si tanto quieres a la maestra Azucena cásate con ella- iba a pasos agigantados, huyendo del dolor cierto pelirrojo-.

Mientras…

-Lo siento… Guiselle-.

-No tienes nada que explicar ya me di cuenta que no seré correspondida- tragó saliva con un nudo en la garganta-.

-Podemos seguir siendo amigos-.

-No… Lin… yo- cuando vio a su rival de amor abrazar y besar al asiático decidió dar media e irse-.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno se levantó de la cama, los dos por rabia y tristeza.

Como piezas de ajedrez, movió una dándole fin a su partida, observaba un universo tras otro, Anya y Scott no tendrían aquellos hijos que desearían, Guiselle y Lin tampoco, lo irónico iba a ser que los dos tendrían el corazón roto todo por chicas de natalidad rusa.

-¿Y si hacemos que esos se junten?- hablaba Olivia consigo misma- Claro… si tienen que matarse será entre ellos. Comencemos entonces-.

Al otro día esos dos se levantaron temprano hablando correspondientemente con sus mejores amigos, quienes les animaban y decían que hay más personas claro no igual a las personas que se encontraron.

Para un ejercicio que haría toda la escuela, maestros y alumnos participarían; iban a "buscar" un tesoro pero no serían solos, sería una extraña idea que los directores supervisarían.

-Auch… eso no lo había contemplado… se supone que era naciones unidas o algo así… bueno ya sabrán cómo arreglárselas-.

Las parejas eran extrañas, muy poco comunes de ver y de creer, un ejemplo claro era una brasileña y un inglès bastante sonriente, una francesa con un alemán o inclusive un árabe (Emiratos Árabes unidos) y una ucraniana, no era difícil de pensar que el rojo y la monegasca salieran sobrando, el solo mirarse era verse en el infierno del otro.

-Kirkland-.

-Bonnefoy-.

Ambos pensaron lo mismo:"Primero la rusa y ahora esto". Era un odio mutuo y en común entre ellos y las protagonistas de su desdicha.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez ¿quieres?- habló molesto el oji verde-.

-Sí, si claro como ó la joven-.

La prueba era extraña, tenían que encontrar objetos, tantos como venían en la lista, tenían un propósito pero los participantes no lo sabrían sino hasta que el viejo italiano lo dijera.

Algunos lo resolvieron ya muy noche y entre ellos Scott y Guiselle; comenzaba a escasear la luz y ellos comenzaban a pelear.

-Terminaríamos más rápido si no hubieras tomado ese atajo, como YO te dije-.

-¿Así? Pues ¡lo siento! Pero más siento que me haya tocado de pareja contigo-.

-¿Hubieras preferido a alguien más?-.

-¡SÍ!-.

-¡¿Tal vez a cierto asiático que sale con una rusa?!- se sorprendió la rubia-.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!-.

-¡Sé que es un imbécil, que llevaste más años observándole, queriéndole en secreto sin decir nada para que alguien venga y te lo quite!- la chica se ruborizó un poco pero luego respondió-.

-Pues… pues ¡no le digas imbécil, porque el imbécil eres tú, que no prefirió a alguien que incondicionalmente le amaría!-.

-¡Y me arrepiento de ello!... y ahora es tarde-.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, era un silencio muy incómodo, ya se habian gritado todo. El escocés había rechazado a quien podría dado fidelidad absoluta y a cambio recibió a la persona que más traiciones le atraería. Con su madre en un manicomio, tratado como un niño no deseado por su padre cayó en un momento de debilidad, había experimentado el engaño y la traición dos veces, no quería una tercera porque se resistiría a volver a amar.

-Victoria iba a ir por el mismo camino y con el que me gustaba-.

-Ya veo… me hubieras dicho-.

-¿Decirte? ¿Por qué debería? Es más no sé porque lo mencioné, solo olvídalo-otro silencio y ahora él rompió el hielo-.

-Porque ahora somos compañeros en este ridículo concurso pero lo somos…-.

-Cierto, vayamos rápido por ese tonto objeto y liberémonos de este absurdo juego ¿va…? Ay!-.

-¿Qué pasó?- volteó y vio a la chica en el suelo- ¿estás bien?

-NO! Me duele, me torcí el tobillo-.

-Tsk*¿Puedes caminar un poco?-.

-Trataré pero ay!-.

-Vale… sube a mi espalda, te llevaré cargando-.

-No, no yo… estoy bien auch!- trató de apoyarse-.

-No seas niña berrinchuda y mejor sube- hizo una pequeña mueca pero accedió hubo un silencio corto- yo tampoco estoy muy feliz, pensé que elegí bien al relacionarme con Anya -se rió un poco- como tú lo dijiste soy un imbécil-.

-Pero tú la querías ¿no?-.

-Comenzaba a hacerlo… pronto me di cuenta que no iba a ser recíproco y confiable-.

-Anya es una tonta… -.

-Gracias…-.

-Por nada, ¿sabes? Si te quitas lo gruñón eres muy agradable-.

-Oh… ¿thanks?-.

-De rién-.

Llegaron a la escuela y atendieron a la pequeña hermana de Francis, este dramatizó pero se calmó una vez que supo que era solo un esguince, todos se fueron a dormir, Guiselle permanecería una noche en la enfermería, no conciliaba el sueño; alguien llegó.

-Noc-noc ¿aún despierta?-.

-Algo… -dijo sin importancia la muchacha-.

-¿Quieres jugar a algo?-.

-Scott no me voy a acostar contigo-.

-Me refiero a jugar cartas… solo eso- enseñó el mazo; la rubia se sonrojó-.

-Ah… eso, claro-.

-Te ganaré- dijo alardeando y bromeando el escocés-.

-Ni lo creas -le sonrió y comenzaron a jugar-.

Scott ganó 2 de 5 partidas, se divertía mucho y algo en él no quería verla enojar, quizás un aura protectora. Cuando Guiselle comenzaba a bostezar pararon el juego.

-Buenas noches Kirkland-.

-Buenas noches Bonnefoy- se dio media vuelta dio unos pasos y recordó algo- ah! Se me olvidó algo -la chica observaba de arriba abajo-.

-¿Qué se te olvidó?- cuando menos vio el pelirrojo le besó la frente y sonrió-.

-Eso…-.

Se retiró de la habitación dejándole pensando, Scott era extraño, raro, rebelde, serio a veces pero ¿cariñoso? Guiselle nunca lo vio así, era un enigma del cual no quería conocer… ¿o no? Solo el tiempo podría responder ese cuestionamiento, sólo el tiempo.

-Báh! Yo quería un beso, para que se callaran de una vez -suspira-, bueno… pero por lo menos ya dieron un paso, pequeño aunque sigue siendo un paso-decía Olivia disfrutando de aquella movida; como siempre divirtiéndose con sus piezas en el juego clásico de la vida-.

* * *

 _ **¿Les gusto? ¿no? Bueno pensaba hacer un ScoMona con la historia de "Lo siento se me olvidó odiarte" pero ni modo :3 me gusta la pareja y algún día... algún día tendré oportunidad de rolear con ella y mi pelirrojo -suspiro- mientras tanto les diré que espero lo hayan disfrutado y les agrade el crack! Nunca se cierren a las posibilidades de emparejar personajes con otros :D suerte y ¡VIVA EL PANGEA!**_


End file.
